


i miss the safety of home but perhaps this is what i need

by sxftmelody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach House, F/F, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa arrived at her beach house only to find a surprise in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss the safety of home but perhaps this is what i need

Maybe her parents were right. She had been working nonstop on her upcoming project for the family business - so much that she actually had gone a few _days_ without sleep - and she deserved the rest. But, _still_ , making her rent a beach house for a week? Lexa was tired but not _that_ tired.

 

It wasn’t like she had much of a choice, though. Her mother had shown up at her apartment complex and practically packed her bags for her before shoving her into her own car and seeing her off with a hug and a kiss. Lexa drove for a few hours down to the beach - her mother had told her that it was private property - before arriving at the house rented just for her and only her.

 

She knew the house was large - she had assumed that much considering her parents liked to go over the top with _everything_ \- and felt a small drop in her stomach. Why was such a big house needed for one person? It didn’t make any sense. Lexa sighed as she pulled out the keys from the ignition and got out from the car. The smell of salt filled her nostrils as she grabbed the two suitcases her mother had tossed into the back seat.

 

It was a nice day but that slipped from Lexa’s mind as she struggled bringing the suitcases to the front door. She huffed after managing to get them up the four steps and set them down, unlocking the door easily. She left the luggage next to her shoes by the front door, closing it behind her as she walked further into the house.

 

The house wasn’t as modern as she had expected it to be. Everything looked a little worn out but they all looked expensive nonetheless. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent her mother a quick text telling her that she had arrived safely. She ventured through each room, realizing that there was much too many bedrooms for just one person.

 

With a huff of breath, Lexa sat at the island counter in the kitchen, staring out the window as she listened to the waves crash onto the shore gently and the squawks of seagulls flying around. It wasn’t until she heard a loud thud that she snapped out of her calm mood. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced around, standing from the counter and walking towards where she heard the noise.

 

Something inside of her screamed not to do that and to just run outside because - _hello?_ \- you don’t _walk_ towards the noise that might’ve come from a soon-to-be murderer.

 

Lexa stood in the hallway, staring down it with scared curiosity before hearing the noise again, this time followed by a muffled _shit_ . It was then that Lexa realized the noise wasn’t created by some animal but was rather the result of a _human_. She walked towards the end of the hall and entered one of the bedrooms, glancing at the door at the far back corner of it.

 

She had seen the door earlier and hadn’t thought much of it, thinking it was just another closet. She walked towards it and opened the knob. Much to her surprise, the door did not lead to a walk-in closet but instead, a staircase downwards.

 

Lexa let out a shaky breath and proceeded down the steps, everything inside of her telling her to just call the police and let them deal with it, but the stubbornness inside of her came out unwillingly. She took out her phone and turned its flashlight on, hands trembling only slightly. When she got onto the bottom step, she widened her eyes when she saw a girl trying to get out of the small window just below the basement’s ceiling.

 

“Hello?” Lexa called out, causing the person to jump and bang their head on the ceiling. Lexa gulped and looked around for a lightswitch before finding a lamp in the corner and turning it on. She turned to look at the person and found a blonde girl rubbing the back of her head and stepping down from the chair she had used as elevation.

 

“Ow.” The stranger grumbled, blonde locks covering her face.

 

Lexa gulped and pocketed her phone. “Who are you?”

 

The girl looked up and Lexa felt her heart stop as she stared at the beauty in front of her who began to smile sheepishly.

 

“It’s not what it looks like…?” The stranger offered apologetically.

 

Lexa tilted her head in confusion. “You trying to escape my house through the basement window isn’t what it looks like?”

 

“Yes.” The blonde nodded before letting out a small chuckle, holding up her hands in surrender. “In my defense, nobody has used this house in _months_.”

 

“Why are you here?” Lexa questioned.

 

“I have no where else to be.” The blonde hummed. Lexa’s mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say. The stranger let out another giggle, causing warmth to rush to Lexa’s cheeks. “Are you gonna call the cops or are we just gonna stand here and stare at each other?” Her tone was light and playful. “Just saying, I totally wouldn’t mind the staring option.”

 

The tips of Lexa’s ears turned pink and she shook her head. “I-- You said you didn’t have anywhere else to be. Have you been here for a long time?”

 

Maybe making conversation with a stranger she found in her rented beach house’s basement wasn’t the best idea, but Lexa wasn’t really prone to good ideas when she’s flustered.

 

“Yeah, actually. But I’ve only ever really stayed in the basement so no one saw me.” The girl’s honesty piqued Lexa’s interest, her nonchalance somewhat relaxing. The blonde sat on the couch and curled her feet beneath her, leaning on the armrest and looking up at Lexa. “You’re the owner of the house now?”

 

“Not owner.” Lexa shook her head, glancing around the cozy basement because it was too much to look into the stranger’s piercing blue eyes. “My parents rented it for me.”

 

“Ah, I see.” There was a shuffle and Lexa directed her eyes back towards the girl, who was standing up. “I guess I’m back to spending the nights at the back of the ice cream shack.” She said this as if it were no big deal. She then offered Lexa a smile. “I’m gonna go use the _front_ door, if you don’t mind?”

 

“Wait,” Lexa spoke without thinking. Her mind raced for a few seconds, rushing through many _many_ thoughts before her next words spilled out. “You can stay.”

 

“I can _what_?” The girl replied in surprise. Lexa was just as surprised.

 

“I mean--” Her voice lowered itself into almost a whisper, the heat creeping up her neck once more, “it’s not like I’m going to have friends over so the house is going to be pretty empty.”

 

“People usually don’t offer their homes to trespassers.” The blonde chuckled. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah.” Lexa gulped, wondering if she just made a terrible mistake and this beautiful lady was actually some sort of criminal on the run - oh _God_ \- _what if this beautiful lady was actually some sort of criminal on the run?_

 

“I’m not.”

 

Lexa’s attention snapped back towards the girl. “What?”

 

“I’m not a criminal.” The girl laughed. “You think outloud.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yes.” The girl then held out her hand towards Lexa, shifting the topic of discussion in another direction with a small smile. “My name is Clarke.”

 

Lexa stared at the hand for a few moments before taking hold of it. “I’m Lexa.”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Short for--?”

 

“Alexandria, yes.” Lexa cut her off, actually wincing a little bit at her own self saying it. “But only business partners call me that.”

 

“Ah, business.” Clarke nodded her head as if something made sense to her, which made Lexa narrow her eyes. Clarke cleared it up by gesturing towards their still interlocked hands. “The firm handshake. It makes sense.”

 

Realizing they were still holding hands, Lexa pulled back. “Oh.” She managed to get out through her embarrassment.

 

Clarke let out another laugh in what Lexa would’ve considered adoration had it not been from a total stranger.

 

“This definitely tops all of my other first meetings.” Clarke headed back to the couch and plopped down onto it. Lexa followed without much thought and sat on the other end of it, feeling Clarke’s eyes on her. “So, you taking a small vacation?”

 

“It was my mom’s idea.” Lexa replied. “Thought I’ve been working too hard.”

 

“Well, have you?”

 

The question took Lexa aback for a second, her eyes flickering over to the blonde staring at her with a small smile. She averted her gaze back down to her lap.

 

“I _suppose_.”

 

“Then this is good!” Clarke responded with enthusiasm. “The beach is the best place to relax.”

 

Lexa fiddled with her fingers in her lap. “I actually hate the beach.”

 

“ _No_.” Clarke opened her mouth in awe as Lexa turned to look at her with a shy smile. “You can’t be serious.”

 

The looked of astonishment on Clarke’s face was enough to pull a small giggle from Lexa’s lips. “I’ve always hated it.”

 

“I’ll make you unhate it.” Clarke said, a determined look on her face. “Come on, let’s go.” She got up from the couch as Lexa gave her a questioning look. Clarke raised both of her eyebrows. “Let’s go. The beach is _literally_ right there.” She gestured towards the wall facing the beach.

 

“It’s going to be dark out.” Lexa replied, standing from the couch and walking behind Clarke as they ascended the stairs.

 

Clarke shot Lexa a smile over her shoulder. “Who said you could only go to the beach in the daytime?”

 

“How do I know you’re not just waiting until nighttime to kill me?” Lexa grumbled, not really thinking Clarke would hear. But she did because Lexa heard her laugh and felt her stomach do a few flips.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, you can have your phone ready to dial the police at all times.” Clarke responded, opening the back balcony door and waiting for Lexa to follow her out before closing it behind her. The warm air mixed in with the sea breeze brought goosebumps to Lexa’s skin.

 

The two of them made their way down the balcony and stepped into the soft sand. Clarke walked a few steps ahead of her and took a deep breath before turning towards Lexa, arms outstretched, gesturing towards everything and nothing at the same time.

 

“How could you possibly hate _this_?” She asked.

 

Lexa didn’t answer.

  
Clarke didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> a small little drabble :>  
> //title from the wombats - avalanche


End file.
